It Started With a Stare
by taxi.party
Summary: Prologue inside who knew just one simple stare could change everything you knew and loved. Well she didn't, how was she spose to be prepared for this? rated T just in case. First few chapters are kind of short but do not worry they get longer ; *Chapter 2 FIXED*
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Authors note: Ok so this is my first fanfic EVER! I will accept constructive criticism but please don't be to mean! Anyways I will try to update regularly! Here is the story :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Victorious! It all goes to the great Dan Schneider (hope I spelled that right -_-) really if I owned victorious I would be rich and things would be Way different**

Prologue

It started with a stare. A single stare that changed everything. Something as simple that lead to hearts racing, and sweet summer nights. The same stare that lead to change two whole lives forever. Isn't it funny how one simple, small thing can change thing so much? Some people like to say it is just the domino effect working its way up. Some people believe it is just the way god works, but for a girl running from all the destruction that one simple thing caused, what is she going to believe? Here she is her silky chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind. Her bright smile turned into nothing but a simple line of no emotion, slipping on the edge of losing everything she once knew so well. For the beautiful girl standing in the middle of nowhere, losing all hope she honestly doesn't know what to call it. All she knows is her life got turned upside down all because of this one simple thing. I guess you can say it all started with a stare.

**Authors note: ok so that was the prologue! I REALLY hope you all liked it. I forgot to tell you I'm only 14 so I hope that won't change anything. Sorry if it's kind of rough I was trying to make it as long as I could! Well anyways till next time :D**

**-The One And Only Taxi**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Ok I OWN NOTHING VICTORIOUS!**

A Year Back: ToriPOV

"TORI!" Trina screeched from downstairs.

"For once why can't she just call me like a normal person?" I sighed,

"Coming!"

Hey I'm Tori only one of the Vega sisters and the monster screeching downstairs is sadly my sister. I live a somewhat normal life in LA with my family. I mean my parents aren't divorced and the only weird things that happen always involve Trina, like how she always seems to be putting condiments on her face. I have a best friend named Andre Harris I met in a music class two years back even though he doesn't need it. The boy is a music prodigy! Then there is Cat Valentine she has been my next door neighbor for almost my whole life. She can be a little absent-minded but you got to love her! Along with Cat comes her nerdy boyfriend Robbie Shapiro and his creepy puppet Rex. They started dating about half a year ago and I got to say the boy is totally whipped for Cat. We are all currently fresh-meat in college. I will tell you more about all that later!

"HURRY UP!" Trina screeched again.

I ran down the stairs in my simple black mini dress and Black Stiletto Heels. "Where are we going to celebrate?" I asked eagerly

"Well I thought we could go to Nozu. Not only because of your scholarship but also because the world should know my talent with by the way is still better than yours." Trina implied.

I simply just nodded being my sister's only talent was being able to live in this little fake world she has created for herself. You get use to her selfish remarks and she really isn't all that bad I mean she can be really supportive at times like tonight she is taking me out to dinner for getting accepted into _UCLA_ for acting and singing.

She began pushing me out the door and into her car "come along now we don't want to get there too late."

"Right because it's not like its open all night or anything.." I replied sarcastically while getting into the car. She slid in beside me making sure to keep her evil glare locked on me.

"Well we don't want to keep people waiting for the talent now do we?" She question as she pulled out of the drive way and headed out.

_ I think they rather wait than listen to you sing like a dead bird all night.._

(after Nozu)

I walked through the door after the night at Nozu. From the fight Trina got into and all the dancing I did with Cat (yeah Trina actually invited my friends) I was pretty wore out!

"Hey hunny how was the night out?" My mother (Holly) questioned

" Pretty eventful." I laughed while dragging my lifeless body upstairs

"oh.. Well you got something in the mail from the school." She replied.

I paused _Damn this sore body.._ Then without another thought dragged myself back down the stairs. My mom extended her arm and handed me the note. Opening it up and looking inside I notice my schedule and a letter telling me who I will be rooming with for the next few semesters.

"…Ms. Vega I am pleased to inform you that you will be in Dorm number 14 in building B along with in consideration of your note Ms. Caterina Valentine, but also Ms. Jadelyn West. We are glad to have you at UCLA. Can't wait to see you soon." I read out loud._ Well I might not know this Jadelyn girl but at least they read me and cat's note in hope to get to room together._

"Well that's good news!" My mother hugged me with a smile "Now of to bed! You need your rest!"

I nodded while ONCE again making my way upstairs. Closing my door behind me I jumped into my bed too tired to change and drifted into sleep my last thought being about my new college life.

**Authors note: This was more of a filler I'm sorry I just had to explain some things and BTW I am not making Jade an evil witch! Anyways again sorry this was kind of crappy it will get better trust me! Please be honest and tell me how I'm doing I really need to know what and what not to improve! Till next time :D**

**-The One and Only Taxi**


	3. OPERATION SAVE VICTORIOUS IMPORTANT

**Ok this is a IMPORTANT message from CatHeartsU And At the end tips on how to save VICTORIOUS by BoriFictionWriter! **

**Operation SAVE Victorious!**

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. I cried for the whole day yesterday.**

**BUT, there's still hope.**

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show!**

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS!**

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW!**

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sincerely,**

**A very emotional and feeling inspirational,**

**~CatHeartsU.**

There are a few ways you can help… If even we can't FULLY get Victorious back into the making, we at LEAST deserve a PROPER ending, don't you think?

Ways you can help:

Send a review to why YOU think Victorious shouldn't end on StrawberryAngel143's story 'Lets save Victorious!'**(y'all already know this)**

Sign as MANY twititions as you can find

AND LASTLY…

As of Wednesday 15th August at 4PM EST, on Twitter, we will try to trend: Give Victorious A Proper Ending.

If we work as a team, we could achieve great things. I hope you can help

PS:

Spread the word by tweeting and posting an update similar to one of these on your story

And also I will add links to petitions/twititions on my profile, as you can't on the story.

**Ok You heard them WE HAVE TO SAVE VICTORIOUS! Please do as much as you can! If you don't have a twitter MAKE ONE! Please we have to save Victorious and I know we can do this together! And I think it is crap that they are using the 60 show mark as an exuse because **_**ICARLY**_** has 100 aired shows right now! SO GET OUT THERE AND LETS GET THINGS DONE! Pass this on **

**P.S. Maybe we could find the address for who-ever is ending the show and like keep sending them maybe signs that say save victorious?**

**-TheOneAndOnlyTaxi**


	4. Chapter 3 New Life

**Author's Note: Ok so I have signed EVERY twition on Twitter that has to do with saving VICTORIOUS! If you want to sign them too go to my twitter TaxiParty and they are all there So I have done a big part in OPERTION SAVE VICTORIOUS (OSV) have you? Anyways here is the story :D**

ToriPOV

Today was the day I get to move in to my dorm and to say I was excited to start this new college life with my friends was an understatement.

"Here little sis let me help you with that" Trina said with a smile while picking up my bags and putting them in Cat's car.

"Thank you Trina. I sure am going to miss times like this." I replied while thinking of all the good times with my sister.

"_Trina! Isn't that just the prettiest dress ever?" I asked while making googly eyes at a Snow White lacey dress with a Jet Black trim._

_It was near Christmas at the time and we were shopping for our friends and family while enjoying the scent of pine trees throughout the place._

"_Sure is little sis. How much do you have?" She asked while looking over to me _

"_Not enough." I said looking sadly at the marble flooring. _

"_Here let me help you with that." She insisted as she got out her wallet to pay for the dress._

"_Really?!" I replied in shock with my eyes going bright._

_She just nodded while letting out a soft chuckle._

It was times like those I would always remember, the times that my sister reminds me why I love her and we actually have a moment.

"I'll miss you little sis." Trina said interrupting my thoughts.

I reached in for a goodbye hug "I'll miss you too"

I got in the car with tears forming in my eyes as I waved one last time. Cat started the car and then we were off to our new lives together.

"Tori crying is not for happy times silly!" Cat informed me with a reassuring smile on her face.

I nodded wiping my tears. I began to stare out the window watching the familiar town drift away. It wasn't long until Cat stopped the car and we were at our destination.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked grabbing intertwining our hands together while looking over to me with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

We walked through the unfamiliar hallways with nervousness running through our veins as we tried to find our dorm.

_11, 12, 13 AH! Here it is 14._

"Cat here it is." I motioned to the door.

"YAY! Open it, open it, open it!" She squealed as she jumped up and down

I chuckle softly opening the door up to see a Goth looking women standing in the mirror doing her make-up. She looked like a Goth Goddess with her curled silky black hair with some streaks of teal. Her pale complexion going well with her ice blue eyes. She had a Black leather jacket on with a dark purple shirt underneath that went oh so well with her lacey black skirt and her black combat boots.

_Wow._

"Hi I'm Tori Vega and you must be Jadelyn West." I extended my hand out to the Goth beauty.

"Hello Tori. Call me Jade." She said with a voice that could give you chills while shaking my hand lightly.

_Oh man. I hope she is not as evil as it seems._

Pushing me aside Cat chirped in "HI! I'm Cat you know as in the animal!"

Jade shook her hand slowly the headed for the door. She began to turn the nob before turning and facing me "Oh and if you ever say my full name this won't be such a good year. Bye." Then she was gone.

I gulped before finally getting a good look at our new home.

It had Two rooms one with two Queen Size beds (for Cat and I) and the other with just one(Jade). There was a medium size living room attached to a decent sized kitchen. Both rooms had full sized bathrooms attached. To top it all of it had a balcony that looked over the whole campus.

_Wow this is more like a condo then a dorm room._

"Cat it looks like we hit the Jackpot." I said in awe.

"Haha we are like pirates!" she replied absentmindedly

I chuckled at her child-like wonders "yeah I guess we are Cat."

"ARG! Welcome to ye new life Tori" She giggled "Ye and Tori haha it's so rhyme-y"

I stood there and took everything in. Here it is my new life. I have a creepy new roommate along with my best friend Cat, living in this BEAUTIFULL dorm at one of the best colleges in LA. What more could a girl ask for.

_Well here it is. The beginning of MY NEW LIFE._

**Author's Note: Well there it is and PLEASE review also join OSV! Thanks for all the reviews so far and I am going to try and fix chapter two! Till next time.**

**-The One And Only Taxi**


	5. Chapter 4 Seeing Aladdin

**Author's Note: Ok first of I am SO sorry for the wait. I had to go school shopping and spend time with friends before school starts up NEXT WEEK! I also wanted to tell you that this is going to be the last chapter before **_**The Stare **_** now there is a stare that is also important but it is not THE STARE**_**.**_** It just these chapters all lead to future relationships and what happens later on in the story. So if you are thinking DAMN this writer for going to slow to get to the main point, well I'm sorry but it is necessary. Well HERE we go x).**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH I don't own BLAH BLAH BLAH. (Did any of ya'll notice I forgot it last time…oops…) **

(The next day.) ToriPOV

"Thanks again mom for dropping off my truck." I leaned into my mom's silver minivan before opening the door to let her out.

"You're welcome Hun, but I have to warn you she almost broke down on the way here so I had to get Trina to bring me the van." She replied while slowly stepping out of the car.

I sighed running my hand through my thick wavy hair looking back at my used '97 White Chevy Silverado. I got it a while back when I was working at this 80's looking dinner. At the time it was all I could afford and I REALLY need a car. Why did my parents just get me one? Well it took so long for me to get my license that when I got one it was more of a surprise.

_I was already working at the dinner and was getting ready for my driving test after all my failed attempts-my last attempt ending in me almost running over an old lady that randomly popped up on the road-and being as nervous as ever I still had a feeling this was the day. _

_**Man I really hope I pass. Please god let me pass.**_

_The test went really smoothly as a matter of fact. Later I got my license and I had already bought my car not being able to wait for my parents to get me one. So I got what I could afford. When I got my truck I was so excited about it._

…and here she is now still putting up a fight. I'm surprised she has lasted this long to be honest, but she is still my beauty and until she dies I'm sticking to her.

"I'm surprised that Trina had enough time in her 'busy' schedule to actually help you. I mean that community night college she goes to must wear her down." I stated making quotation marks with my hands before looking back to the car seeing no Trina. "Speaking of which where is she?"

"Her friend came and got her to go shopping." She answered rolling her eyes like it should have been obvious.

_Of course I bet she didn't even make sure mom was going to be ok._

"Oh. Well did you want me to show you the college?" I motioned toward the school with my thumb.

She nodded and we began walking to the campus dorms.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you hunny-bun but I have to go home and cook for your father." My mom informed me.

"Ok be safe on your ride home I love you." I replied while pulling her in to a tight hug.

"I love you too hunny-bun." She whispered in my ear before backing away and getting in to her car.

"See you when I see you!" I shouted as she drove away leaving me standing on the curb.

For the first time I felt alone and completely on my own. I know I have my friends with me at this very school but I no longer have my parents constantly on my side anymore.

_Better get back in before it gets dark._

I walked back to the dorms with the warm summer air blowing against my sun kissed skin. I walked down the acquaint hallways of my building while looking for the familiar door that will tell her she has made it to her destination.

I turned around the corner to see Aladdin's look alike arguing with a blue eyed blonde with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked like one of those stereotypical preppy cheerleaders straight of the movies.

"You can't keep doing this." She yelled at him. Her voice rising with every word "you're so irresponsible!"

"Well you know what! Not everyone can be little miss perfect!" Aladdin retorted before looking up and locking his eyes with mine.

I stood there frozen not breaking what seemed like an endless stare down. The blonde followed his gaze and looked me coldly in the eyes before pushing him away into the Janitor's Closet. Even while being pushed into that closet he never broke eye contact. Not Even ONCE.

After that bone chilling moment I rushed to my dorm sighing in relief when I found the safe haven to get me away from the awkwardness in the air.

"Well hello Vega." Jade greeted me "Whoa what happened to you? You're almost as white as me!"

So Cat and I had found out that Jade is not as mean as she looks. Tough? Yes. Mean? Well kind of. She just has a dark side. Other than that she is pretty chill.

"Ugh I-I just got into a awkward situation. I'm good though." I replied quickly

"if you say so, but hey I was wondering if you and Cat wanted to go to the mall or something tomorrow?" She questioned

"You mean like a girls day? " I asked.

"Yeah, but if you say it like that you will get a new hair cut baby girl." She threatened me while pointing at me with her black scissors.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Jade has a tiny obsession with scissors. Ok it's not tiny she has a HUGE creepy obsession with scissors.

"Ok! Ok! I won't call it that, but where is Cat?"

"Cat is-"

As if on cue Cat burst through the door interrupting Jade.

"Hey,hey,hey!" She sung

"Hey Cat." We said in unison.

"I got y'all something!" She squeaked

"For Tori!" she handed me a stuffed unicorn.

"Her name is Uni!" She informed me. "…And now for Jade."

She handed her a black dragon with a huge grin on her face.

"Cat where were you?" I asked both Jade and I having confusion written all over our face.

"THE FAIR!" she squealed

"oh.." jade and I mumbled.

After Cat's little gift giving we just sat around and talk about nothing in general with Cat's random post about weird stuff her brother does. It wasn't long before we all decided that we all need to rest for our day out tomorrow.

As drifting off to slept my last thought was about a certain Aladdin look alike.

**Author's Note: Ok I have one question what do you want to be happening with the Aladdin look alike? Something supernatural or like he is in like a secret government thing or what? You can PM me with what you want to see it will help me with my final decision. Thanks for reading! Review are always welcome x)!**

**-The One And Only Taxi **


	6. Chapter 5 Come back to me

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry! I will not make you take my reason of not updating but I just got done with a week of school and I have been so busy with algebra 1 homework I must be smart because that's a year ahead of what I am supposed to be in. so guys go ahead be mad at me Anyways the beginning is Tori's dream so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No…no..I do not own…I write..**

**Tori's POV**

_I began walking around a dark lifeless house, empty as can be. I don't know why but I was just attracted to it, like it was calling me. Turning around a dark hallway I was startled hearing the howl of a wolf come from behind me.__** Come to me...**__Mesmerized I began to follow the shrilling voice, the owner of the howl. I began being drawn upstairs into a dark empty room with blood red walls.__** Come to me...**__I turn around to see the old wooden door has been replaced by a glass one leading to a balcony. I turned the silver hand slowly and pulled on the door. A huge burst of bone-chilling wind came through the door. Stepping slowly onto the stone ground outside I noticed the bright full moon in front of me. Just like with the voice it was urging me to be closer. Taking step by step to get closer to the bright beauty, but with each step I took it didn't seem close enough.__** Be one with me…**__I turn around hearing the voice behind me. I find myself staring into beautiful brown eyes lined with gold, but as I took more in I began to notice that I was staring at what could be described as nothing more than a werewolf right out of a scary movie. He had blackish brown fur covering almost every inch of his human-like body and his sharp fangs hanging out of his mouth. What startled me the most was that I did not run. It wasn't like I couldn't run. It was more like I didn't want to run, like my best friend was this beast in front of me. He took my hands and pulled to me into his arms. This wasn't my best friend. I knew that right then. This was the love of my life, my mate.__** I love you, but you have to go now… **__i stood back and watched him slowly turn back to his human form. Before I could see is face he blew away like sand in the wind.__** You have to go now...**__From there I was transported into a dark room. Not being able to see I just sat there on the cold ground. __SLAM. __I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.__** Tori...**__SLAM. __The same pain went to my chest__**TORI! **__The voice began getting louder as light began to fill the room. __**TORI WAKE UP! **__ With a last hit to the face all of the darkness in the room went away._

My eyes fluttered up to revel Jade holding one of Cat's pink fluffy pillows tightly in her hand.

"Finally you wake up! Get ready."

"Why do I need to get ready?" I groggily asked rubbing my tired eyes.

She looked me dead in the eyes "we are going to chill today remember?"

My head clicked and I jumped out of bed to the closet. I sorted through all the clothes till I picked out ripped skinny jeans and a white tee with a tiny pocket on it.

"I will be right back!" I shouted at her as I went into the restroom to change and fix myself up.

"Hurry up!"

I got dressed and brushed my hair out deciding to leave it natural today. I then applied some mascara. Approving of my look I ran out to the front door and put on my black chucks.

"I'm ready!" I screamed to the house hold.

"Yay!" I heard Cat squeak out of the kitchen before running up beside me.

"It took you long enough." Jade opened the door with her car keys in hand.

* * *

Before we knew it we were at the outlet mall ready for a day of friendship. I liked how even though Jade looks big and scary we all became best friends like that, especially because we are all so different. We began to walk past a few shops until one caught my eye. It was a tiny vintage with all kinds of neat old things in it, but what really caught me in there was a poster with a wolf howling at the moon. I felt the need to buy it. I felt that if I didn't buy it something in my life would be missing.

So I took it down and bought it just like that. No second thought needed. The I was out of the store and we continued walking along.

"Do y'all want any ice-cream?" Jade asked

"YES! Ha-ha it is so creamy and delicious!" Cat Chirped

"Tori?" Jade questioned "What about you? "

I nodded my head and we walked into the ice-cream shop.

* * *

After our little girls day I have to say we were wore out! We had come home with our hands full of bags and just all went into our rooms.

"Goodnight Jade!" I shouted out the door.

I heard her murmur a goodnight so I closed the door and plopped on my bed snuggling into the covers

"So Cat did you like girl time today?" I asked

"Of course!" Cat jumped up and down before turning out the light.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Nighty-night Tor."

I drifted off into my dream land began to hear the voice calling out to me again.

_Come back to me…_

**Well there it guys! How did y'all like it? Reviews are welcome oh and my hair has blue now! Sorry im happy! Love you all! Byee (it is a little short I know!)**

**-The One And Only Taxi**


	7. Chapter 6 Oh so that's your name

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well here I am sitting here typing and I was thinking...I am not going to just do Tori's POV but this chapter is soo... I thought I should tell you! Are you all happy I am updating so soon? Well here it is my fellow readers! Oh and I would like to Shout out to:** **cheysma2000 (first reviewer ever and still does. ),xpeebles9x(go read her story!),** **FurryFriends143(thanks for the help!),** **Jeremy Shane,** **fallingforuwasme,** **bunnyrabbits.123, and whoever the guest was! Thanks to you all we have made it to 20 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT. Thank you!**

**Tori's POV**

Today was the day every student at _UCLA _has been waiting for, the first day of school. To be completely honest I was bouncing of the walls with excitement. If I am that excited then think of how Cat will be.

_Ok so my first class is Vocals rooms 406…remember Tori 406._

I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

"CAT WAKE UP!" I yelled over my shoulder. I knew better than to wake up Jade yet. She wasn't really a morning person, not only that but she didn't take as long as us to get ready.

"Unicorn I love you!" she yawned as she stretched and made her way out of bed.

_The things I love about Cat in a young adult's body._

She stumbled over next to me to pick out a pink baby doll dress and some pink chucks. She then made her way into the bathroom to get ready.

I ended up picking out some rose print shorts along with a worn out white Beatles shirt. After getting dressed I went ahead and started some coffee for Jade when she wakes up. That girl without her coffee is a sight no living thing should see.

By the time Cat got out of the bathroom Jade had woken up and was already face down at the kitchen table with her coffee in hand.

"TORI YOUR TURN!" Cat yelled to me.

Jade lifted her head with a look of annoyance "CAT SHUT UP!"

I let out a little laugh before going into the bathroom and putting on my normal amount of make-up. Looking at myself from all angles possible I was finally satisfied with my look so I made my way back into the living room and sat next to cat on the couch.

"OK so Cat has Vocals with me and Jade you have Acting right?"

"Yeah, yeah something like that" she waved her hands in the air.

"Alright then well it is about time to go so come on Cat." I mentioned while I slipped on my black Toms

I opened the door and headed halfway out with cat before saying a quick goodbye to Jade before finally leaving.

We made it through the halls that we were starting to slowly call home and out the front down to go to the Music Building.

"So Cat you excited?"

"YES! YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THERE AND-"

"OK! Kitty you need to calm down!"

She looked down sadly down at the ground only to look back up with a huge grin once she noticed we met our destination.

We entered the huge black doors with excitement written on our faces.

Walking down the bright crowded halls we finally found room 406. We opened the door to see cream colored walls with music notes painted on them. The room had all kinds of instruments on the wall and had a few desks in the middle of the room.

Cat and I made our way around a small crowd of people and found two empty seats in the back row.

A tall tan blonde about 30 walked in and I assumed she was the teacher. She went up to the board and all the noise went down to murmurs.

"Well hello Class I am Ms. Johnson and Welcome to UCLA!"

* * *

My first few classes were amazing I even had a few with Jade. I am now going to an Acting class which is my last class today. I keep looking at my schedule because I cannot believe this teachers name. Mr. Sikowitz, I mean what kind of last name is that? I finally found the room of Sir Sikowitz and opened the door. There is a small stage up front along with some curtains. There were also painted mask all over the wall along with play posters. The weird thing about this class was there were chairs, NO DESKS just chairs set up in a semi-circle motion of rows with a small gap then the chairs again.

"Well I guess I will just sit in the back.."

As I went to turn around I bumped into something hard. Turns out that something was a someone.

"Oh my I am so sorry I didn't know you were-"

My sentence was cut short when I looked up to see The Aladdin look alike looking straight into my eyes with a sly grin on his face.

"No need to apologize some people can't help being clumsy." He shrugged went around me.

My jaw dropped a mile down. Snapping out of my shock I turned his way.

"Did you just call me clumsy?" I questioned marching back in front of him

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

_I cannot believe the nerve of this guy!_

"Well didn't your mom ever teach you not to make assumptions about strangers?"

"I didn't assume it is clearly a fact."

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"Oh really because I do believe you were the one that should be looking out!"

"What-ever you say clumsy." He said raising his hands in a mocking tone.

"You know what? I don't have time for guys like you!" I poked him in the chest, turned around and walked to a seat in the back.

When I sat down I could see him still standing there dumbfounded until he snapped out of it and took a seat next to me.

_Oh god please give me a break!_

As if on cue a Hobo looking man barged in.

"HELLO YOUNG MINDS! I AM SIKOWITZ!" He walked to the front of the class and bowed. "Ok. Let's open them brains of yours!"

"What do you mean you guys like me?" Mr. Aladdin whispered by my ear. "You don't even know my name."

"Ok then. What is your name Aladdin?" I smirked

"Well since you asked my name is Beck, Beck Oliver."

"Well Beck Oliver I would love to chat but you see class has already started." I replied sarcastically

"HEY! You two got something to share back there?" Mr. Sikowitz questioned

"Oh no sir we were just wondering why attendance has not been taken, I mean if people are going to miss this excellent class you should know." Beck smirked

"Ah! Yes attendance!" He searched around the room until he found a black clipboard.

"Suck up." I whispered

"Well maybe but we didn't get in any trouble know did we?" he retorted

"Beckett Oliver"

'Here"

I rolled my eyes as Sikowitz called out the names until he ended up reaching mine.

"Last but not least Victoria Vega"

"Right here." I raised my hand. I began to tune in to the lesson. It was something about improv acting and how to get in to your character. I was really getting into the lesson when Mr. Ignorant interrupted

"So…Victoria you still didn't answer my question."

_I wish the attendance was never called…maybe the he wouldn't know my name…_

"Well you are obviously one of those cool bad boys that usually players, I mean I can already tell you are ignorant." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh really well-"He was cut off by the bell.

"Aw man I really wanted to hear what you wanted to say but I have to go!" I began to run out of class before he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He was looking straight into my eyes and for the first time I noticed that his eyes were full of what I believe was passion. We stayed like that for a while until I snapped back into the real world and pulled away.

He backed up as I turned around and walked away.

It was the moment I left his standing there I knew no matter how much I wanted to say it I could never say I hate Beckett Oliver. If I did I would be lying.

* * *

I rushed through the door of my dorm to find Jade in the kitchen and Cat on the couch.

"You don't look too good Tori what happened?" Jade questioned

"Ugh I just met the most ignorant guy ever." I sighed

"What was his name?"

"Beck Oliver"

"Tori if I could say anything about that boy it would be stay away!" she warned

"Why?"

"Because that boy is nothing but trouble. Every girl that even connects with him one minute gets trouble from the blonde bitch." Jade explained "I dated him once, but she didn't mess with me it's like she knew it wouldn't work."

"Why didn't it work?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"I didn't like the way he acted."

"I know what you mean." I snorted "thanks for protecting me"

"No problem it is what friends do."

"Hey Tori Don't we have to go to Andre's get-together tonight?" Cat reminded me

"Yes we do! I totally forgot!" I hit my head with my hand.

Well I just figured out my theory was right but something tells me no matter how many times I try to avoid him I have not heard the last of Beck Oliver…

**Author's Note: ok the next chapter is going to be the same day. So yeah. How did you like it guys? There are going to be some other characters so if you want to have a little scene give me your character's name and info. Like color hair, siblings, relationships with character (can be another one of yours or someone elses character) ect.**


	8. Chapter 7 Voices And The Boys

**Author's Note: Hey guys its update time! Man it's been a little longer than I wanted anyways I was wondering do you want the next chapter to be in Beck's POV? Well here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWWWWNNNNN!**

* * *

**Tori POV (same day)**

The room was silent; you could cut the awkwardness with a fork. I don't know how it escalated from us talking about beck and Andre's party to this but it did. I looked around the room to avoid eye contact but I could still feel the gazes between my two friends in front of me.

"So you just ignore what I just said to you huh? What do you think I'm lying?" Jade questioned me. Her black nails digging in to her forearms as her face showed judgment.

"Jade it's not that it's just-"

"She can have her own opinion Jade" Cat rolled her eyes, the brown orbs locked with the ice ones.

I had slipped and it was a huge deal to. I mean I don't even think I mean what I said I sure as hell don't want to think that I don't even know where this idea came from. I had said something good about Beck Oliver.

"_What if HE is there?" Cat asked "wont he bother her again?"_

"_Who beck why does it matter we just have to say away from him. Right Tori?" Jade looks at me._

"_I don't know maybe he isn't that bad." I say without any thought looking down at my hands._

That is how we ended up here. I have a feeling it is going to be a lot worse.

"What did you say to me?" Jade hissed.

"Did I stutter?" Cat looked her died in the eye.

"Oh so someone is trying to be a –"

_RING RING_

I look down at my phone to see Andre's face staring back at me. I then took a look at the girls motined to my lips and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Tor. So we can't have the party tonight 'cuz to many people cancelled so it will be on Friday."

"It's fine I will tell the girls."

"Hey but me and Rob still want to meet up tonight to meet y'all's roommate if that is chill."

"Alright come to the dorm at 7 we can hang and order pizza or something."

"Cool, Cool alright bye"

"bye"

With that I hung up and looked at the girls. They were still glaring at each other, fire in their eyes

"Guys why don't we just forget about this Rob and Dre will be coming at 7 and we don't need to fight. First impressions are the best." I reasoned using the happiest smile I could muster.

"Fine." Jade replied looking towards the wall.

"OK!" Cat giggled like nothing even happened.

_Maybe that is a good thing._

I went to my lap top to put in the pizza order and went back into the living room.

I can't stop myself from remembering those dreams I had the other day. I just don't get it I have never had a reoccurring dream like that. What is even weirder is that I seem to miss this wolf when I'm awake. I thought about it all up until last period when the feeling just vanished and I felt relieved. I'm thinking of putting myself in the Looney Bin.

_**You miss me already.**_

It's that voice again! Man I am going crazy…soon I am going to be a cat lady!

_**Just come back to me then.**_

_No. You are just a dream and I am not even tired._

_**Ow! That hurt my pride who says you have to sleep. **_I could feel him smirking

_JUST SHUT UP!_

_**Alright beautiful, but don't forget you will be mine again soon.**_

"Tori? OHHHH TORI?!" Cat sung while waving her hand in front of my face.

"huh? What Cat?"

"The Pizza is here silly!"

"oh here." I said handing her a 20.

She skipped to the front door and took the pizza.

"BYE-BYE PIZZA GUY!"

Moments later Andre and Robbie walked through the door holding the perfect ingredients for sundaes.

"The party has arrived." Andre shouted throughout the dorm.

"Welcome to our humble home guys!" I greeted hugging Andre the moving to Robbie." JADE MEET THE BOYS!"

"Hey I'm Jade." She introduced as she took Andre's hand to shake. I looked at them and noticed there was a happy sparkle in her iced eyes.

_Looks like Tori has some work to do!_

"I am Andre and this here is Robbie."

"ROBBIE!"Cat came bear hugging Robbie attacking him with kisses.

* * *

Through the hours that we spent with the boys we find out that Rob is roommates with this Guy named Sinjin but lives in the same hallway as Dre.

"So who is your roommate then?" I mumble while munching on a slice of pizza.

"You will just have to wait till Friday now won't you?" Andre states.

I give him a glare and Jade gets in " So Andre you are here for music too?"

He nods with his mother full of pizza.

"That's cool" She smiles

There it is AGAIN! She is smiling with that sparkle in her eyes and I think I see the same thing in his! This is a match made in heaven! I mean she did not insult him even once yet and she does that to everyone even teachers.

"Andre show her that song you made you can use the keyboard behind the T.V." I hinted with a wink.

Let's just say from there they did not leave each other for the whole night.

_I wish he would just go for it or that she would because it's not like they can get any more obvious _

_**I wish you would come back to me. I mean I am closer than you think.**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**Haha it is not as easy as you think.**_

_Why can't you just let me be for now? _

_**Because I want you back.**_

_JUST GO!_

_**Fine but I will get you tonight.**_

I am going insane!

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water. That thing was gone in one gulp! I looked over to see Robbie and Cat snuggled up on Jade's bed watching her favorite movie _The Little Mermaid. _

They are so cute together! He really does balance her out and she makes him come out of that shell of his.

" Yo Tori!" Andre yelled

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go back to my dorm my roommate is locked out. See you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I replied hugging him.

"Bye Jade" he winked and went out the door.

"So..Jade you like Andre huh?" I smirked at an already blushing Jade

"WHAT! NO!...I mean maybe..ok YES! I DO TORI HELP ME!"

"Alright calm down! Don't worry he likes you too."

"He does?" She asked

"Yeah now I'm going to bed!" I yelled behind me.

"But Robbie is still here!"

"Yeah he stays with Cat all the time."

"THEY BETTER NOT TO THE NASTY IN MY BED!"

_Haha Cat is way to innocent for that. At least I'm not alone._

"Don't worry Cat barely knows what that is just sleep in her bed!"

With that I went in to the room and snuggled into my warm bed drifting off into a dream that I already knew.

_**Haha what did I tell you? Now it's time for you to be mine again hun!**_

_OH JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE ME AWAY!_

_**As you wish….**_

* * *

**A.N.: So I will try to do a chapter tomorrow I hope this kept you tied until the next update! ONT FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT HIS POV! I love you my little monsters! Goodnight.**

**-The One And Only Taxi**


	9. Chapter 8 His Life

**Author's Note: Hey it is update time! i just thought you should know that i became on aunt on the 14! her name is penelope and she is so cute! also my birthday is in 7 days so yay! ok its is the same day it was before just Beck's POV! OH and Alyssa Vaughn is blonde in this story!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

**_Beck POV _  
**

" Yeah 'Dre, Friday it is. Ok bye." i hung up my phone and continued to my car.

I looked around to make sure _she _wasn't on my heels and ran for the door. I HAVE to get out of here or i am just going to piss _her_ off again and i just can't handle _her_ telling me what i did wrong again. i step outside and the chilling autumn air hit me with the faint smell of someone cooking not to far off from where i am standing. then i catch the scent of _her_ perfume.

"Shit.." i turn around and put a smile on my face" Hey isn't it nice to see you?"

Meet Alyssa Vaughn. She can't be classified by anything but the word Preppy. She has the blonde hair in the ponytail along with a short skirt with a expensive top. She has a rich father along with an oh so perfect life.

"Hey Beck." she said flipping her hair.

"So what do you want today?"

"I want to make sure no more accidents have happened today."

There she goes again talking about my _accident._ She has been going on about that for a week now. I didn't mean to almost...you know what i do not want to think about it.

"You are not my mother it is not your job to watch my every move!" I sneered

_"_Well actually it is my job."

"Just leave me alone i have things to do and i don't need you ruining the rest of my day."

"Fine, go ahead and do your little list of things i will just have to talk to you later." She huffed and then walked off.

i began once again walking to my car the cool air feeling good on my warm skin. I got my keys out hearing them jingle as I walked and unlocked my car. I looked up and saw the sun set on the horizon.

"Shit...i am going to be late...Bitch knew it too." i mumbled as i put the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the School and on to the Highway to be hit with Traffic.

"What the- Man I don't have time for this!"

_Man i am already getting angry and it is not even night._

Finally getting out of traffic i turned on a dark street and stopped by what looked like an old house. It was dark and mysterious like something out of a scary movie. i got out of my car and walked up to the door.

_Knock Knock _

_"_HEY OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Alright, Alright geez Beck be calm man." My friend Jordan opened the door and i pushed him aside.

" We both know that we don't have time to be calm' so come on." I led him down stairs into the basement and he did what he was taught.

"You done?"

He nodded.

"Good get out of here!"

I looked out the tiny window to see the glare of the full moon.

_It is about to start._

* * *

_Beck...wake up_

I woke up with sweat dripping down my hair to my face and on the icy cold floor. i looked around lying on the floor not really comprehending what was going on. As i became more aware i saw Jordan standing over me.

"How long was _it this time?" _I say my throat dry and worn out.

"More than three hours." I look up at his face seeing the concern written all over it.

"DAMN IT!" I screeched hitting my fist on the floor "How bad was it?"

"You almost ripped through' He said looking down at his feet.

I looked at the floor I was still laying on the cool feeling nice on my drenched body.

_She said it would get better, but it is only getting worse _

_"_Come on get up you need some food and water." Jordan rushed me up the stairs "Don't worry yourself to much it will take time."

"Just don't want to end up like them." i replied grabbing a jug of water and a plate of bacon.

He nodded. i looked into his eyes to see them full of sorrow and hate. i got up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do." Once again he nodded and sat down across from my chair. I stood there for a second re-gaining all my lost strength before joining him once again at the table and finishing my meal.

"You going to school this time?" He questioned

"I don't think I should with it being worse and all."

"Then what are you going to do all day?"

"I guess go back to my dorm, you know inform my roommate about me being 'sick'" I explained with bacon in my mouth.

I got up and put my dirty dishes in the sink and just stared down at them deep in thought.

"Why do you still live here?" I asked frustrated.

"I guess i could never give this place up after what happened especially with you around YOU need this place." He replied poking me in my chest. " What got you all up-tight?"

It was _her _that had me like this i don't even know her and she is driving me crazy! The biggest problem is i know Alyssa is going to be mad and i would hate to see what she would do to this girl. One time Alyssa made a girl move to another state just because she thought she might spark on interest.

"I think I found _her."_ I stated

"Like in her,her?"

I nodded and watched his eyes go big.

"What did you do?"

"I did what i do best and pushed her away." i shrugged

"Man..why would you do that? Its because of Alyssa right?" He wined

"No..i mean she can be bad to put if this is the girl i think it is i don't want her to be brought into this."

He looked down and shook his head.

"Man whatever i have to go to my dorm." I said walk towards the door with my hand on the knob when he asked.

"What did you do to push her away?"

i turned to face him "I was something that I'm not" i looked down ashamed.

"You are going to apologize the next time you see her huh?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Probably." Then i walked out of the door.

* * *

Jordan is more than a friend he has know me since he was like two. He is only 16 but lives on him own and is one of the most collective guys i know even though the way he talks sometimes reminds me of shaggy from_ Scooby Doo_.

I open the door to my dorm and see my roommate Andre sitting on the couch. I threw my keys on the table making a huge bang and he look up from a music book he was looking at to look at me.

"Hey man where were you?"

"I just didn't feel well and i was already at my friend's house."

"Man you could have met my best friends last night but i guess that will have to wait till Friday." He stated looking back at his music.

"Yeah man I'm going to lay down tell the teachers i won't be there."

"hmm ok"

I went into my room and closed the door looking into the mirror.

_Damn no wonder he believed me I look horrible._

After looking at my disgusting self I went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin washing all the grim off of me until i felt a sting on my arm I looked near my shoulder and saw three scratch marks imbedded into my skin.

_Damn..._

i stepped out and got into some sweats towel drying my hair. I opened the door all the shower steam escaping the bathroom and the cold air cooling down my wet body. I went into my bed right away only then noticing how exhausted i actually was when i passed out on my bed going into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: So Was it good i mean i couldn't use my usual writing program so yeah but this tells you a lot huh? i am actually typing this on FanFiction! well its late i have to go! OH BTW if you are not reading the tree house (not by me) go read it! Very good story.**


	10. Chapter 9 Favors

**Author's Note: WHAT TIME IS IT? Update time! With taxi and readers!**

**No POV**

Tori woke up from her dreams of her furry prince to see the sun shining through her window. She was always known for being fit and it has been a little while since she has jogged anywhere so today would be the day. Cat had woken up to the sound of Tori scurrying around the room to find her shoes.

"Where are you going Tor?" Cat yawned

"I'm going jogging."

"One time my brother went jogging…he got tripped by a clown."

"Well…that's nice Cat."

Tori grabbed her extra clothes and hygiene items for school then proceeded out the door. As she ran down the empty roads she had gotten a random burst of stress that had made her run faster. She was never really known to be a moody person and she wasn't afraid of jogging on the empty streets so maybe that is why it confused her so much. Why she should she be stressed? She shook her head wiping away the thought and cleared her mind. As she went down the new path still no other students were awake to see the beautiful autumn morning.

She ran down to a coffee shop and got a muffin with some Hot Coco. Tori was never really known to be a coffee person, but she did love her coco.

"Hey." A masculine voice came from behind her.

She looked behind her to see a tall blonde with shaggy hair and tan-ish skin. She could see his body was well built and she had to keep herself from staring.

"Hi."

"I'm Moose." He extended his hand out and she gladly shook it giving him her name in return.

"Tori."

"Well that is a beautiful name. You go to that college up the street?"

"Yeah just started. You?"

"Same. You should let me take you out some time here is my number." He handed her the folded napkin and the left out the door without another word. She opened up the folded napkin and read.

_Text me some time. Hope I see you at school maybe you know my friend-Moose_

She began to feel her cheeks burn as she ran out of the coffee shop. She ran to the locker room shower thankful that they were still pretty empty and took her shower. She washes over her body with the warm refreshing water one last time before stepping out and drying off. She puts on her faded blue skinny jeans with a black tank covered with a plaid top.

People started to fill the locker rooms from all the sport try outs as she got done with her hair. She rushed out of the crowded room in a rush to get to her first class a little early today. She knew Cat would want to speak to her and if she didn't go know she would not get anything done in class.

She was rounding the corner when she bumped into Andre.

"HEY MAN WATCH WHE- oh hey Tor."

"Hey Dre where are you going I thought you were in the production hall first period?"

"I do but I have to tell all my roommates teachers he isn't going to be in today."

"It's the second day of school." She exclaimed wondering why someone would already be missing it. They barely met their teachers.

"He is sick. Oh can you do me a favor and check up on him whenever you can. You know where do go."

Tori began to get a mischievous grin on her face. She knew she could take the fact that she doesn't know this dude to her advantage.

" I don't know. I mean I don't know this guy. What will you do for me?" She said playing at his string to wrap him in her plan.

Andre began thinking. He knew his best friend well and knew she wouldn't make him do something super serious.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned

"Matters do you like Jade." She replied with a gleam in her eyes.

Right then he knew her plan and he knew she knew he figured it out. He could always say no and not only lie to her but himself too or he could just say yes it's not like Tori didn't know anyways. She wouldn't ask him if she had even an ounce of doubt in her mind.

"Yeah I do actually." He said smiling at the ground.

"Good you have a date with her next Friday. Take her somewhere different she doesn't like fancy stuff. And as for my favor you are in luck I only have two classes today" She began walking away before turning on her heels.

"Oh and have her back before one." She winked and then proceeded to walk off leaving him sort of confused.

Andre began to text Beck to tell him about his visitor

_Hey Beck I got some to spend the sometime with you while you're sick you looked pretty bad. It will be after period two. I've told all your teachers. Bye –Dre_

* * *

Beck woke up to the vibration of his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it making the light shine on his face. He squinted his dark eyes as he read the blurry text.

Who could he have gotten to come watch over him for that long? Beck was glad I mean he did ask Andre to have someone here but he didn't plan for that long. He thought it would be on free period or something.

He got up and put on a white wife beater with some pants and sat down on the couch in the living room still thinking about who would be coming.

* * *

Tori sat down next to Cat in their vocal class. Andre had texted her that his roommate knew she was coming and that she had to stay to keep up the deal.

She didn't know why he would think she would leave probably because he thinks she will be disgusted by the sick roommate. Of course she wouldn't do that especially if she wants to see Jade's face when she gets the great new she has to do this.

"And then my brother got caught in a trap." Cat carried on with another story of her brother.

"That's great Cat."

"HAHAHA…yeah."

Tori looked weirdly at Cat before their teacher walked in and made them start doing their vocal warm-ups

"Ok guys that's enough." Ms. Johnson yelled "Starting tomorrow every week we will have a day where you go up to the mic and sing for a grade. Now tomorrow will be just a practice but make sure to have a song ready."

"YAY!" Cat screamed. She really did love singing maybe even more than Tori did so of course she would have an outburst she is Cat.

"Ok…umm I have to get some information from you all so talk among yourselves until I get to you."

"So Cat I have good news." Tori smiled

"Does it have to do with unicorns?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT?"

"…A really cute guy gave me his number this morning."

"Haha! That is good news!" Cat giggled back to her normal self. "Do you want to hang for free period?"

"I can't I'm doing a favor for Andre sorry Cat." Tori replied with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh phooey!" She looked down at the floor. Ms. Johnson came up to them and collected the needed information right before the ring of the bell.

"Bye fellow students see you tomorrow!"

There were a few murmurs of goodbyes and see you laters before all the students left the class room.

Tori made it to her 2nd period fairly quickly and the class went just as fast. All she remembers was talking about the theories of life and then the bell ringing. She was not really looking up to this moment but it had to be done.

She made her way to Andre's door telling him that she made it with no problems before knocking on the wooden door. She heard shuffling from inside the room while thinking of how great her day has been so far.

The door flew open letting cool air hit her like a wall. She looked up to see the stranger she has been waiting to meet. _Well there goes my good day._

**Author's Note: Ok I will be updating tomorrow. I don't know if both stories will be updated but this one will be for sure. Hope you all like this chapter it was kind of a filler so yeah. Bye guys and keep on being beautiful.**

**The One and Only Taxi**


	11. Chapter 10 Second meetings

**Author's Note: Hey guys ok so I didn't update yesterday so I am updating today sorry for the delay! So here is the update.**

**NoPOV**

She looked up at the Aladdin Look alike straight in to his chocolate brown eyes. She could see the bags under his eyes and his face not its chipper self like when she first met him, there was no lie he was definitely sick. He stared right back down at her, towering over her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" He questioned still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm here to do Andre a favor." She peered past his shoulder to see the TV on in the back ground. " So you are the sick roommate I get to waste hours of my precious life with?"

"Indeed."

"You ever going to let me in or am I suppose or am I to stand here all day?" She huffed with a hint of impatience in her voice and her hangs place on her hips to add effect.

He slid out of the door way and waved the brunette inside. "Welcome to my humble home."

She rolled her eyes and stood in the middle of the kitchen area confused on what to do next. She had been missing that voice that is sometimes in her head that jokes around with her that get her through the day but as she is standing here that longing is completely gone like a soldier coming home to a loved one. She took in the sight of the boy walking over to her and she had to say he was quite a mystery. The first day they met he was rude to her and annoying, not wanting to leave her alone then today his eyes looked like a boy on Christmas receiving his gifts. What confused her most is that his eyes didn't get like that until he saw it was her.

"Looks like your deep in thought there." He walked up behind her and whispered softly in her ear, watching goose bumps form on her neck. She turned around to face him, with her perfect rant stuck in her mind but it all got lost when she noticed how close he was to her. She felt the heat radiating off of him and felt a sudden rush of comfort.

He looked down at her just wanting to tell her everything forming in his mind but of course he knew he had to keep his ground so he tore himself a few steps back and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him "Sit."

She hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the TV that was for some reason on the Spanish channel.

"Do you even know Spanish?" She gave him a questionable look

"Nope, not at all." He smiled towards her seeing her laugh slightly" I bet you can tell me what's going on. Please." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Haha ok...umm Savannah just said to Momo that she needs to back off be for she gets what's hers and Momo says no one talks to her like that." Tori informed snapping her fingers for effect.

Beck laughed before going silent and turning to her his face serious. "I'm sorry about the other day…I can be like that sometimes it's like a defense mechanism."

Maybe she was wrong about him but one question lingered on her mind.

"What are you protecting?" She questioned

He furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he couldn't tell her everything so he remembered something she had said when they met _I don't have time for guys like you._

"What are you protecting yourself from?" He quickly retorted staring her in the eyes.

She was taken aback by his random anger and wondered if she should answer so she went for the best thing she could. "What do you mean?"

He pointed his finger at her" You know exactly what I mean! You said to me you didn't have time for guys like me. You must be hiding something." He looked at her and then huffed he didn't mean to get so angry it is in his blood, a defense.

"I don't think I have to explain myself to you." She huffed and looked away from his gaze. So maybe she was right about him. How can he make her feel hate and friends ship all in just the time they have spent together it just doesn't make sense.

They sat in silence just looking at the TV trying not to steal glazes at each other. Neither of them listening, just waiting to see what would happen. It was an hour later when Beck cracked. He shot out of his chair and headed to the fridge. He opened it up and the cool air hit his face. He was still trying to level out from what happened yesterday.

"You want some lemonade?" he shouted over his shoulder hoping she would be cooled down and would talk to him again. He heard her whisper a faint sure. Grabbing two cans of lemonade he rushed back to the couch hoping he could start to get her to warm up to him again.

"Here you go miss." He smiled at her.

"Thanks…"

"Come on Tori…Talk to me." He pleaded as she just stayed silent. He furrowed his eye brows back together and thought of a way to get her to speak. He started to poke her sides "Come on Tori you know you wanna ." He started to poke her even more. "TOOORRII!" He repeated her name again and again much like a child trying to get his moms attention. Noticing it was not working and she was just getting annoyed he started to tickle her. "BECK STOP!" She laughed

"oh so Tori is ticklish huh?" he tickled her even more while she was squirming under him.

"Ahh! Stop please!" she screamed. He looked into her eyes as she opened them and notice he was hovering above her. She stared back into his chocolate orbs and it felt like time had frozen and it was just them stuck in that moment. Before either of them could process what was going on they were both slowly leaning in.

She felt his hot breath mix with hers, both their faces centimeters apart.

"Hey guys how did the bonding time go?" They heard Andre yell while opening the door. They jumped apart from each other, both of their faces flustered while standing there awkwardly.

Tori ran up to Andre gave him a quick hug. "It was good but I have to go bye."

She ran out of the door as fast as she could leave Andre there once again confused by her hurry.

"What was that about?" Andre asked while pointing his thumb toward the door.

"I don't know." Beck whispered

All He could hear was his heartbeat.

**Hope you liked it I tried to add both love and hate tell me how I did and how I should o the point of views in the next chapter. Live life! BYE!**

**The One and Only Taxi**


	12. Chapter 11 Changes

**Hey guys! It is Taxi here and IM BACK! Sorry it has been so long just been a rough year. I feel so bad, but here I am trying not to give up for you guys. WARNING CHAPTER SHORT. By the way**_** this is the voice in side Tori's head and**__ these are THE CHARACTERS thoughts._** Okay so I haven't written in months so I might be rusty. Oh and if you find any mistakes tell me! Oh and my other story's update will be up tomorrow. ON TO THE STORY! **

**NO POV**

She ran. That is all she could do as the events that happened oh so recently flooded her mind. How could she do that? She was about to kiss a boy she just met and she was pretty sure he was an ass._ I don't know he did seem to have a sweet side._

_**Yeah I agree with her.**_

_Oh of course you show up AFTER all of that happens! What am I doing fight in my own mind? Insanity take me away. _

Tori huffed, noticing where her legs were carrying her away to. _Home sweet home._

_**You could always go back to Andre's. Have a little fun.**_

Tori ignored the statement, stopping at her door before fumbling with her keys. The door creaked revealing her home inside. She could see the red shine of Cat's hair on the couch from a mile away. She tip-toed inside noticing more of Cat's sleeping form. She then proceeded to step into her room quietly.

_You know what would be nice? A shower. A nice, hot, relaxing shower._

_**Wouldn't only be nice for you, if you know what I mean.**_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PERV! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?_

_**You will find out in time.**_

Tori sighed. She slipped out of her clothes, turned on the shower, and stepped in. She just couldn't get the image of her and Beck out of her mind. She doesn't even get like this with boys. Why is he so different? How does he crawl under her skin like a parasite?

_He is a total douche canoe! I should not be wasting my time thinking about him. He is just a two faced loser. Jade said so herself._

The warm water that once pelted her skin began to become cold like ice. Noticing the time she had spent thinking she quickly stepped out of the shower before her skin became as cold as the water.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a very familiar figure. Never once has it really changed. The brown wavy hair that was oh so delicate or the way her eye brows scrunched together when she focused on herself more. She sure was a beauty, although she would probably disagree. She began to notice her eyes. How big they were and how the chocolate eyes seemed to shine.

"Tori! Cat! I'm home!"

She looked away from the mirror and headed out the door, but if she would have looked longer she would have noticed the quick change of her eyes going from brown to a light blue.

**Okay so this is going to be all for this chapter. I know, I know it is SUPER short. Anyways who do you think is the voice inside Tori's head and what do you think is going on with her? Oh and does anyone watch Soul Eater? My favorite pairing is Kid~Maka!**

**~The One and Only Taxi**


End file.
